


Surrealism

by QueenOfPlotTwists



Series: 31 Day Yu-Gi-October Halloween Challenge [8]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 19th century Art, 31 Days Of Halloween, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark Fantasy, Fae & Fairies, Halloween Challenge, M/M, October Prompt Challenge, Painting, Paintings are Alive, Puzzleshipping, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfPlotTwists/pseuds/QueenOfPlotTwists
Summary: Yugi, a local Art History student, observes his favorite painting--or rather the mysterious creature WITHIN the painting when he finds himself mesmerized by a handsome stranger who just may have a few secrets of his own.Day 8 of 31 Day Y-G-October/Halloween Prompt ChallengePrompt 6: Photograph
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Series: 31 Day Yu-Gi-October Halloween Challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947991
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	Surrealism

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was a bit of a challenge--I really wasn't sure what I wanted to do with "photograph" until I decided why not make it a painting instead? much more fun?
> 
> this idea was inspired by a painting I glimpsed at the Walters Art museum in Baltimore, Maryland where a 19th century european artists depicted couples in a park at the edge of a forest in loving embraces but off in the corner (the reason i was obsessed with it) there was a shadowy faun-like creature watching them that left me utterly fascinated. I based several faery themed ideas off of that image like yugi being engaged to someone else but a week before his wedding his home is sttacked by faeries and he fights them impressing the lord of the forest (three guesses who) and they end up having sex though yugi doesn't remember and is them spirited away by said man to the fairy realm on his wedding day, sadly it had no plot so it and the other ideas i came up with never came to fruition, but I always wanted to do something with that painting...
> 
> So here is one idea ;)
> 
> Part 8 of my Halloween Challenge you can find the lists here: (I'm using the V2 version) https://horrificmemes.tumblr.com/
> 
> Prompt 6: Photograph

Surrealism

He couldn’t explain why he felt so drawn to the painting. Why the riveting brushstrokes and swirls of color captivated him every time he saw it, hypnotized as if by some ancient spell calling out to him like a siren begging him to look closer, to see...

But see what?

European in origin, the fantastical concepts, distinguishable use of light and shadow and bold colors spoke of the Neoclassical era and yet the rejection of order and idealism in favor of the emotional expression of the faces, the colors invoking personal feeling and the clear imaginative aspects were clear indication of Romanticism. And yet it carries its own for of style, of color and shadow, of magic.

Perhaps it was that unknown component that drew people to it, but it was only one aspect that drew Yugi.

In the most basic of descriptions it was a depiction of a Victorian era park: women, lovely, in long-sleeves and wide-skirt dresses, men dapper in top hats and waist coats and as it’s for a pop of color: couples amour in the embrace of their lovers, either sitting or skirting along the grass knoll and yet the background made it clear it was so manicured man-made Park, but a flower-strewn meadow on the edge of a dark forest in autumn.

The dappled light of the trees and the low hanging branches ripe with ready to fall leaves cast a lacework of shadow and sunlight. Flickers of something surreal just beyond the surface of the bright, lovely, lovely seen that spoke of secrets and hidden truths.

Yugi saw it in the way a shadow was cast over the face of a particularly young lady in the arms of a taller gentlemen: the light giving his eyes and smile a sort of sinister, possessive tone while he own shadows expression seemed to be looking away. Her frown resigned but there was a spark of color in her eyes, and an arch of rebellion in her cheek that told she had not yet lost hope.

Spying on the couple from the dappled light of the shadowy trees, so quiet and still had it not been for the purposely dark toned and shadowy monotone used to paint the creature—a direct contrast to the bright red color of its eyes, even Yugi might have mistaken it for a marble statue.

Was it a satyr?

Or a faun?

Or some sort of Christian demon with its cloven feet and muscular legs: all golden hooves and thick shaggy black hair from waist to ankle. Caramel skin far too dark to belong to someone of European descent, two long curled black ram’s horns, a mane of rich black hair sleeked back from a face that was as haunting as is was beautiful: beautiful like the devil with chiseled cheekbones, a strong point of a chin, long thick lashes of a seductress, full plump lips a curled into a welcoming, beckoning smile. One they promised things. Wicked things. Pleasurable things.

Haunting. Beautiful. Ethereal.

And the worst were the eyes: two magnificent almond shaped eyes red as rich roses, red as fresh blood, red as sin and just as tempting.

 _If_ they were on you. But they were not, no those gorgeous eyes, that seductive smile, that aloof posture that promised all manner of wicked delights was focused not on the observer of the painting who watched through the whole thing with the detached investment of a photographer snapping a camera, but on the girl.

The girl’s whose shadow face and rebellious eyes alighted with hope...and agreement.

 _That_ was why Yugi loved this pointing. Why he always felt so drawn to it and mesmerized by it. It was not the brushstrokes or the use of color or the blending of styles but this odd “pair” of he could call then that: this mesmerizing otherworldly creature and this seemingly sophisticated woman who from one angle appeared to be happily resting in the arms of the man who loved her—but look closely. Approach the painting from another angle and there could be no question the man saw her as little more than a possession to break and own as he saw fit and the girl was a fighter who would not surrender and would not be vanquished even if freedom required her to make a deal with a monster.

Yugi was fascinated by their story.

By their passion and movement and the possible details of their relationship. He wanted to know more.

 _See_ more.

Understand what was going through the artist’s mind as he’d painted it. What inspired him to create it? What story was he trying to hide in the careful construction of the color and shadow and the effects of light?

“A magnificent work of art, is it not?”

Yugi nearly jumped out of his skin and shrieked about, determined to scold the interloper for nearly giving him a heart attack.

The insult never left his mouth.

The man was stunning. Tall with but a few inches over Yugi himself, he boasted deliciously rich caramel skin and a sleek, spiky tumble of shadowy dark hair that spoke of a desert ancestry and gypsy campfires. A golden forelock like a crown of sunbeams adorned his forehead framing chiseled cheeks and a pleasantly sweet smile. The whole thing seemed to be a canvas for those stunning raspberry red eyes shaped like almonds and outlines in this silky lashes. Exotic, and yet somehow familiar.

And damnit if he didn’t look handsome in the black dress pants and stunningly brocaded black velvet waistcoat with shinning gold buttons and a red silken interior. It was open to expose the black silk shirt that he wore and the way it hugged the firm muscles of his chest nearly made all of Yugi’s thoughts and memories evaporate like mists on the warm summery morning of this man’s best.

“I apologize,” he said straightening and through up his hands in a gesture of surrender but all Yugi could think about was what he wanted those long, spindly fingers and smooth callous-free palms to do to his skin. “I did not mean to startle you.”

Suddenly aware that the man was talking to him Yugi all but died at what came out.

His voice, a low, smoky baritone that sizzled against Yugi’s skin, deep and rich as velvet or molten chocolate but low and relaxed as thunder, and yer there was a bit of a high melodious quality to it, only there is one knee to listen for it.

“Are you alright?” One of those elegant eyebrows arched, worry lined his cheeks and tilted his smile to a frown.

“Huh?” Yugi blinked than gasped realizing he’d been caught staring. “Oh!” The redhead flushed with embarrassment and tried to brush it off with a laugh and hoped he didn’t look as embarrassed as he felt. “Yes, sorry. I’m fine. You just kinds surprised me that’s all.”

A smile softened his face. “My apologies, but I couldn’t help but notice you admiring the painting.” His eyes adjusted to the painting that had caught Yugi’s attention, viewing it with a sort of mystical wonder. “ _Crepusculum scriptor Seductione.”_

“Seduction of the Twilight,” Yugi translated returning his eyes to the painting that had always captivated him. “It’s my favorite in the museum, actually. I was hoping to do my paper on it but there isn’t much information on it.” He said with no small amount of disappointment.

It was true, after all. There was very little of any information on the painting’s elusive and mysterious composer. No other paintings of this caliber had been recorded or found that might have spoken of artist’s style, not even a true name to speak of beyond the scribbled identification written plainly in the painting’s corner.

A single name.

_Adrian, for my Lily_

Scholars and museums throughout the ages have pondered and theorized the identity of the two illusions names, but with very little success.

“You’re an artist then?” The man asked impressed.

Remember his attractive company, Yugi bowed his head blushing and brushed a lick of red and gold hair behind his ear. “Art history major actually. I’m afraid I’m not much of an artist myself, but I’ve always been fascinated by it: the styles, the inspirations. It’s always amazes me.”

“I can sense your passion,” the man grinned, crimson eyes bright and admiring.

“And yourself?” Yugi asked suddenly emboldened by the attention. “Are you an artist? Or just an admirer of great art?”

“A bit of both,” he explained smile curling with a touch of pride. “Though I’m afraid I am no where near the caliber of these great men and women.”

“Don’t sell yourself shirt,” Yugi protested. “Art takes much more than talent: it takes passion, emotion, real feeling. You can always tell when a painting lacks inspiration.”

“I am inclined to agree,” the man nodded. “If you’re interested I’m demonstrating some of my art at a local gallery. I would love some a critique from such a skilled eye?”

“I would love to,” Yugi perked up, exuberantly. “Time And place!”

The man fished a card out of his waistcoat pocket, scribbled someone on the back with a fountain pen and wrote something on the back then handed swiftly to Yugi.

“I hope to see you there,” he flashed a saucy wink then with a frown if disappointment added. “I’m afraid I must cut this short. I have an appointment I unfortunately cannot miss.”

“Oh, not at all,” Yugi said coolly, though he was clearly just as disappointed. “I enjoyed talking to you. My name is Yugi by the way.” He greeted and held out his hand.

“Charmed,” the man took the offered hand but instead of kissing he bowed and with all the grace and charm of a Victorian gentlemen, pressed a kiss to the back of Yami’s hand.

Yugi went scarlet and tried very hard to remember to breathe.

“My name is Yami, Yugi.” He purred Yugi’s name in a way that made him shiver and want to melt into a puddle. “Though I would much rather continue our conversation, I really must be going now.” He released Yugi’s hand and turned to leave with no small amount of reluctance but just before vanishing around the corner, he turned one last time and flashed a playful cerise wink over his shoulder. “Goodbye, Yugi.”

Yugi collapsed back against the bench, a hand over his rapidly beating heart and fanning himself. “Holy Hell.”

His eyes skimmed the card, the stunning man, Yami, has given him.

Read the days and time with renewed eagerness and all the more excited for the gallery opening, and already deciding what to wear. He tucked the card into his jeans pocket, grabbed his backpack and caught one last glance of the painting which seemed surprisingly more videos, all of the sudden.

It was then he realized why Yami’s eyes had seemed so familiar.

The beautiful, elusive, mysterious, memorizing man known as Yami, had the exact same eyes as the horned creature in the painting.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that ending wasn't mysterious at all ;) ;) thoughts?


End file.
